América
by Gabbap
Summary: — I like to be in America –Exclamó de manera torpe y notas desafinadas. Saber que estaba en aquel lugar hacía que la sangre le hirviera, sobretodo si la acompañaba aquel ambarino que acababa de conocer.


Hola. Espero que todos estén bien.  
Continúe aprovechando mis días de descanso e inspiración y culminé con esta pequeña historia. Cuando pensé en "América" tenía planeado irme a la parte de Latinoamérica, dejar en alto nuestros hermosos paisajes, el caracter fuerte y orgulloso de toda latina... pero luego vi un video y todos mis planes cayeron. Surgió esto.  
No soy buena con cultura general ni con meterme con temas del extrangero pero creo haberlo hecho bien.

¡Que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: POT no me pertenece.

 **América**

Sonreía entusiasmada junto a su amiga mientras recorrían la gran ciudad. Debía ser normal para los hogareños siempre ver extranjeros emocionarse a cada cosa que veían y no podía ser más, New York, Las Vegas, Miami. ¡Oh, Jesús. Era América! Sonrió por milésima vez de manera soñadora y con los ojos brillando.

No sabía cómo pero agradecía que Tomoka tuviera tantos contactos, consiguió ganar en un corcuso más de 5 pasajes para un recorrido por toda USA y, con tan sólo 5 días allí, ya se sentía más norteamericana que el mismo presidente.

— Oh, i like to be in America –Exclamó de manera torpe y con notas desafinadas, totalmente ebria de la emoción. Todas reían y ella sonrió tímida.

Si bien estaba encantada por estar en aquel lugar, desde el primer día en que llegó lamento el hecho de que solo estuviera con chicas. Tomoka logró ganar el concurso con trampa –evidentemente – con la sola razón de que solo fueran chicas. La razón era obvia para ella, seguramente la persona que le había conseguido los pasajes era el nuevo enamorado que tenía y no querría arriesgarse que su "diosa salvaje" estuviera paseando con otros hombres.

Ah. Y olvidaba la segunda razón, al igual que ellas, un grupo de amigos también habían conseguido pasajes, sólo un grupo de chicos. Todos habían ganado en el mismo concurso, viajando en el mismo avión, hospedándose en el mismo hotel… aquella era la razón por la que le daba tristeza viajar con las chicas, había conocido al chico "quita alientos", Ryoma Echizen con la misma edad de 20 años que ella, con ojos intimidantes ambarinos, mentón pronunciado, cabello alborotado… en fin, todo en el era perfecto.

La sangre le bullía cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con él sobretodo cuando intercambiaban palabras, a veces se encontraban en el lobby, en la piscina, en el bar… aparentemente sus dos grupos habían congeniado muy bien, tanta había sido la afinidad que esa misma tarde iban a un partido de fútbol americano con ellos. Volvió a sonreír como tonta.

Ansiosa siguió caminando por las calles junto a su grupo de chicas, entrando a tiendas, comprando recuerditos… cualquier cosa que dijera "¡estuve aquí!" era suficiente para ella. Las horas pasaron rápido y el tiempo le sorprendió cuando se habían encontrado junto a los chicos en las afueras del estadio, su corazón retumbó cuando él la saludó e intentó retener sus temblores cuando le sacudía la mano.

Por cuestiones del destino ella quedó justo al lado de él en las gradas, no se trataba de ningún plan entre las chicas y ella para quedar una con cada hombre, para nada. Pero en esos momentos, que lo tenía tan cerca, comprendía lo que era el verdadero nerviosismo. Aquel que le revolvía el estómago, hacía que a todo su cuerpo le diera cosquillas, que tuviera ataques de ansiedad, que cambiara de posición a cada segundo y la sensación con más contrariedad en el mundo, cada vez que sus brazos rozaban por pura inercia sentía que su piel era quemada con la de él, le resultaba tan incómodo y al mismo tiempo tan glorioso.

Pero todas aquellas sensaciones se fueron por el retrete cuando comenzó el partido, todos gritaban y se levantaban entusiasmados, era un bullicio total tanto que la aturdía. Excepto él, él solo rechistaba cuando su equipo iba perdiendo y sonreía si anotaba un punto, era misterioso y reservado, comenzaba a pensar que realmente era perfecto.

Hicieron una que otra pausa en el partido, aprovecharon para comprar bebidas, charlar un poco entre todos, comer hot dogs. Era divertido el tiempo que estaban pasando… hasta ese momento.

— ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó curiosa a la pantalla con forma de corazón que mostraba a parejas besándose.

— Entretenimiento –Respondió simple el ambarino – enfocan a una pareja y ésta se debe besar –

— ¿Eh? ¿C-cualquier pareja, sin importar lo que sean? –Comenzó a sentir que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

— Si –

— Y eso… ¿Es en vivo? –

— Si –Él la miró extrañado mientras ella miraba la pantalla con nervios. Quería decir que si los enfocaban…

— Oh –Mierda… tarde.

Vio su imagen junto a la de él, Ryoma con cara inexpresiva se acercó a ella, rodeó su cuello con uno de sus grandes brazos y sin aviso previo la besó, un beso corto y muy fugaz, cuando volvió a la pantalla seguían ambos allí pero su expresión era de una completa vergüenza.

Ellos salieron de las pantallas y continuaron con otras parejas. Ella bajó el rostro avergonzada, no queriendo mirar a su acompañante. Escuchó un "lo siento" por lo bajo y volteó a mirarlo, tenía cierto color naranja en su tez blanca y con la visera de su gorra cubría sus ojos.

— Perdona si no te gustó –Habló lacónico, ella suspiró enternecida. ¿Cómo decirle que estaba roja porque le había gustado de más?

Un nuevo griterío llamó su atención y se sonrojó de nuevo al verse en la pantalla, todos gritaban eufóricos en el estadio. Ella con mirada decidida volteó la cara del ambarino y le besó de vuelta, otro beso fugaz. Él la miró con ojos sorprendidos y luego al estadio, todos estaban levantados de sus asientos gritando quién sabe qué.

Bajó su cabeza de nuevo avergonzada y sorprendida por el cambio de cultura. Si estuviera en Japón no hubiera tenido el valor para hacer tal acto tan atrevido, miró a Ryoma y éste seguía teniendo sus ojos ambarinos postrados en ella, completamente incrédulos y asombrados. Ella sólo sonrió tímidamente.

De nuevo el tumulto de personas volvió a gritar, cada vez más apasionados y eufóricos. Consiguió entender la palabra "kiss" entre tanto griterío, miró a Ryoma confundida mientras él sonreía y se quitaba su gorra. De pronto sintió como él se la colocaba en su cabeza, la volteaba hacia un lado y la besaba de nuevo, tan profunda y lentamente que por primera vez entendió a lo que se refería la gente con estar en "las nubes".

Una presión en su estómago apareció, sentía como si todos sus músculos se relajaran a tal punto de volverse livianos, el sonido dejó de existir por un momento al igual que los aromas, sólo él y ella, en su cabeza había un caos y al mismo tiempo no había nada, todo en su ser era un desastre total y aquello le encantaba. Abrió los ojos a los pocos minutos, la euforia volvió y comprendió porque Ryoma le había colocado su gorra, para cubrir ambas caras al momento de aquel grandioso beso.

El momento pasó y se llevó toda emoción a su paso. El partido continúo, no volvió a sentir a Ryoma por un buen tiempo, como si él estuviera tan ensimismado como ella. A los pocos minutos todo terminó. Ellos, escoltados por sus amigos, salieron del estadio y se dirigieron al hotel, todo el camino había estado lleno de bromas sobre los besos apasionados de ellos dos, ella se sonrojaba mientras él sencillamente gruñía y aquello le asustaba.

Llegaron al hotel y se despidieron, su corazón estaba siendo apretado a cada paso que daba hacia el ascensor.

— Espera Ryuzaki –Todo nudo en la garganta se le bajó al escucharlo. Volteó y se encontró con aquellos ojos inexpresivos. ¿Siempre debía tener aquella mirada de piedra?, de nuevo su corazón estuvo en juego cuando se acercó sólo a quitarle la gorra que en esos momentos era que notaba que aún la tenía puesta. Él se volteó comenzando a caminar y sintió como su corazón sería partido en dos, entonces se detuvo – oh, mañana a las 10 aquí abajo –volteó solo un poco su cuerpo y le sonrió arrogantemente.

Respiró mientras asentía e iba al ascensor con las chicas.

Con las puertas del ascensor cerradas todas la abrazaron, susurrándole cualquier cosa estúpida que se diría en esos momentos. Ella solo sonrió ampliamente con ambas manos en su pecho.

Cada día le gustaba más América.

N/A

Así culmina mis días de descanso e inspiración.  
Gracias por leer y esperaré sus opiniones.  
Espero publicar más seguido.

Buen día/noche


End file.
